Ascension
by Ellana17
Summary: Elizabeth Weir revient sur Atlantis pour mettre l'équipe en garde contre une menace qu'ils n'auraient pas pu voir à temps. L'histoire se passe pendant la saison 5, avant l'épisode 14 "le fils prodigue"
1. Chapter 1

ASCENSION

**Après l'arrêt de la série, j'ai eu envie d'écrire une fanfic qui marquerait le retour d'Elizabeth Weir, donc voilà. Si des fans de la série viennent à passer par là, laissez-moi un petit commentaire :)**

Chapitre 1 :

La cité d'Atlantis était calme, ce qui s'avérait rare en ces temps de trouble où la menace des plans de domination de Michael planait comme une ombre mortelle au dessus des humains de cette galaxie. Aucun bruit ne résonnait dans les couloirs où patrouillait l'équipe de nuit. Toutefois, en tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre les échos des bâtons s'entrechoquant. En effet, Sheppard et Ronon enchaînaient coups et feintes en tout genre. John mettait un soin tout particulier dans chacune de ses attaques mais cela n'empêchait pas son adversaire, qui était rompu à l'art du bâton de bambou, d'avoir le dessus. Le Satedien frappa Sheppard à l'arrière du genou, le faisant basculer en avant.  
- Vous manquez de concentration Sheppard.  
Le Colonel, qui se relevait lentement en se massant le genou, ne répondit pas.  
- John ? Ca va ?  
- Ouais, ouais… Il est tard, j'aurais déjà du rendre mon rapport à Woosley, il va me passer un savon.  
- Un savon ? s'étonna Ronon.  
- C'est une expression terrienne. Ca veut dire qu'il va me… euh, laissez tomber. Je dois y aller.  
Ronon le regarda quitter la pièce, intrigué par l'étrange comportement de son ami.

John arriva devant la porte vitré du bureau. Mais au lieu d'y trouver le Doc Weir travaillant encore, il vit Richard Woolsey, lisant un rapport de mission.  
- Colonel.  
- Je viens vous rendre mon rapport.  
- Parfait. Mettez-le ici.  
Sheppard posa le dossier sur le bureau et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Même si le Colonel avait dut se montrer fort pour la cité après la disparition de leur première leader, il lui était plus dur de ne pas craquer quand il se retrouvait seul. Cela faisait maintenant un an et il se remettait lentement. C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'il se savait responsable de la… disparition d'Elizabeth après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, il n'avait pas été capable de la sauver des Réplicateurs. Quand l'équipe avait appris sa mort et que tout espoir eut été perdu, John avait tenu à rassembler tous ses effets personnels et à les envoyer à la mère d'Elizabeth.  
Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, John s'appuya contre la rambarde d'un balcon, celui à côté de la salle de contrôle. Chaque fois que John se réfugiait ici, il s'attendait à ce qu'Elizabeth passe la porte à tout moment. Justement, elle pivota et Rodney passa le seuil.  
- Sheppard ! Je vous cherchais, j'ai besoin de vous pour…  
- Pas ce soir, Rodney.  
La douleur le lassera et le désespoir l'envahit. John regagna ses quartiers.  
Ce n'était pas elle, ce ne serait plus jamais elle.

**A**

- Activation non programmée, lança Amélia. C'est une transmission vidéo du Major Lorne, ajouta-t-elle à l'intension de Woolsey et Sheppard qui venaient d'arriver.

Woolsey lui adressa un signe de tête et la technicienne pressa un bouton. Le militaire apparue à l'écran.  
- Major Lorne.  
- M. Woolsey, Colonel, il y a quelqu'un ici qui voudrez vous parler. Ca va vous surprendre.  
Il tourna l'objectif de la sonde vers sa droite et tous furent abasourdis de voir une personne qu'ils ne pensaient plus jamais revoir le visage d'Elizabeth Weir emplissait tout l'écran.  
- Bonjour, leur dit celle-ci.  
Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle de contrôle fixaient leur ancienne leader avec appréhension et suspicion. En effet, ils avaient perdu le compte des fois où ils l'avaient crut bien vivante sans que ce ne soit elle.  
- Vous avez des doutes sur mon identité, continua-t-elle. Mais je peux vous assurer que c'est bien moi. J'ai des informations importantes à vous communiquer et ça ne peut pas attendre.  
- Qu'avez-vous à nous dire ? questionna Woolsey.  
Elizabeth sourit, ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi.  
- Il s'agit de Michael.  
Tous grimacèrent à l'évocation du Wraith.  
- Je suis consciente que vous ne faites que suivre le protocole Richard, pourtant ce dont je dois vous parler est bien trop important et long pour pouvoir le faire par caméra interposée.  
- Si je comprends bien, intervint McKay une fois le choc initial passé, vous voulez venir sur Atlantis ?  
- Exactement.  
- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible.  
- M. Woolsey, défendit Teyla de sa voix posée. Nous devrions peut être reconsidérer la question.  
Le dirigeant la dévisagea, puis de tourna de nouveau vers l'écran.  
- Major Lorne.  
- Oui.  
- Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?  
- En fait c'est elle qui est venue à nous, comme si elle savait exactement où nous serions.  
McKay sursauta légèrement à la nouvelle. Peut-être que…

Woolsey sembla réfléchir, il se tourna vers Sheppard mais celui-ci restait obstinément silencieux.  
- Major, amenez là ici mais ouvrez le feu au moindre mouvement suspect.  
Lorne hocha la tête et mit fin à la transmission. L'équipe restait silencieuse, dans l'attente d'un ordre du leader. Cependant il ne dit rien, et retourna simplement dans son bureau.

**A**

Une demi-heure heure plus tard, toute l'équipe était là pour accueillir le Major Lorne et ses hommes, qui gardaient leurs armes braquées sur Elizabeth placée au milieu d'eux. Sheppard garda le silence pendant le bref échange qui suivit. D'abord choqué puis septique, le militaire se demandait s'il s'agissait bien d'elle cette fois, c'était peut-être un Réplicateur. Il avait déjà crut la retrouver par deux fois…

Le Docteur Weir scruta les alentours : la Porte des Etoiles, la salle d'embarquement, son ancien bureau… Elle était tout aussi anxieuse qu'heureuse de retrouver cet environnement familier.  
- C'est bon de vous revoir, leur dit-elle.  
Bien qu'elle s'adresse à tous, son regard se porta sur John, ce qui le troubla. C'était tellement… elle.

- Bienvenue, dit Woolsey.  
Elizabeth hocha la tête, attendant la suite des évènements.  
- J'ai demandé au Docteur Keller de vous faire passer plusieurs tests, j'espère que…  
- Je comprends tout à fait, le coupa-t-elle. J'aurais étais aussi méfiante à votre place.  
Sa voix était exactement la même, à la fois posée et autoritaire, ce qui lui valait le profond respect du Colonel depuis le tout début.  
- Conduisez-la en salle d'isolement.

En traversant les couloirs de la cité flanquée de quatre marines, Elizabeth se demanda si elle n'aurait pas du écouter les Anciens finalement, et ne pas revenir… Cependant, il fallait qu'elle les prévienne du grand danger qu'ils couraient l'expédition d'Atlantis, mais aussi toute cette galaxie.

**A**

Keller sortit de la chambre d'isolement.  
- Je lui ai fait tous les tests possibles : scan, prise de sang, elle est à cent pourcent humaine. Et l'ADN correspond : il s'agit bien du docteur Weir.  
L'ahurissement se peignit sur le visage de John avant qu'il n'affiche une expression plus neutre. Rodney, lui, ne cacha pas sa stupeur et Teyla sourit. Ronon ne dit pas un mot, comme à son habitude.  
- Elle voudrait nous parler de quelque chose d'important, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle est là.  
- Savez-vous de quoi il s'agit ?  
- Non, elle n'a rien voulu me dire.  
- Bien. Briefing dans une demi-heure.  
- Mr Woolsey, l'interpella John alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.  
Le Colonel le rejoignit en courant.  
- Je ne pense pas que les gardes soient encore indispensables…  
- Vous avez raison Colonel. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai déjà donné l'ordre qu'elle ne soit plus entourée de marins.  
- Oh… D'accord.  
- N'arrivez pas en retard au briefing Colonel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2. ****Vivi81, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite :)**

**bonne lecture**

Chapitre 2 :

Elizabeth était assise à la grande table en bois, personne n'osait parler le premier.  
- Comment ce fait-il que vous soyez ici ? lança finalement McKay avec sa délicatesse habituelle…  
- J'étais infectée par les nanites, commença Elizabeth. Je faisais parti de leur collectif mais il y avait toujours cette part humaine qu'Oberoth voulait supprimer. Quand il m'a…  
- Tué ? compléta Woosley.  
Le Docteur Weir le fixa. Dans son regard, l'équipe pouvait deviner que leur ancienne leader avait connu un sort pire que la mort.  
- Mon corps n'était plus mais j'avais le choix : mourir aussi ou m'élever… Et je ne voulais pas mourir.  
- Il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, intervint Rodney.  
Elle lui fit signe de continuer.  
- Votre corps était infecté par les nanites alors… pourquoi n'y en a-t-il plus maintenant ?  
- Peut être qu'ils sont morts en même temps que moi.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, John leva les yeux vers le Docteur Weir. Elle parlait de sa propre mort avec une étrange sérénité qui le laissait perplexe.  
- Donc… Vous êtes morte (il lui fut difficile de prononcer ce mot) depuis longtemps.  
Rodney et lui échangèrent un regard explicite : cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas véritablement Elizabeth Weir dans le corps de F.R.A.N mais une copie incroyablement fidèle qui avait réussit à les duper. La vrai Elizabeth était devant eux, pourtant John avait encore du mal à y croire.  
- Connaissant les Anciens, je suis étonné qu'ils vous ai laissé revenir… dit Woolsey.  
- Vous devez probablement vous rappeler de Chaya, reprit Weir.  
- Bien sûr, l'ancienne avec qui Shepp…  
Sheppard fusilla le scientifique du regard.  
- Chaya m'a soutenu quand les autres ne voulaient pas m'aider. Et bien qu'elle ne soit pas appréciée des autres Anciens, elle a réussit à les convaincre de me renvoyer ici avec la totalité de mes souvenirs.  
- Pour que vous puissiez nous mettre en garde.  
- Oui…  
Elle sembla hésiter mais ajouta tout de même :  
- Plus que pour moi, je crois qu'elle l'a fait pour vous John.  
Le Colonel sembla gêné par le tournant que prenait la conversation.  
- Je suppose que vous avez des détails sur la stratégie de Michael, dit-il.  
- En effet. Michael a maintenant une importante armée à sa disposition. D'après nos dernières informations, il prévoyait de venir jusqu'ici avec son vaisseau et de détruire tout simplement cette cité.  
- « Tout simplement » ? railla John.  
- Avec son armée à sa disposition il lui sera aisé de prendre la cité.  
- Qu'est ce que vous proposez ? questionna Woolsey.  
- On sait que les vaisseaux Wraith doivent s'arrêter à des endroits précis dans l'espace pour…  
McKay claqua soudain des doigts.  
- Il suffit de l'intercepter avant qu'il n'arrive ici !  
Weir sourit et acquiesça.  
- Oui, continua Rodney. En croisant sa vitesse, son point de départ et sa trajectoire, je pourrais peut-être…  
- Bien, dit le dirigeant. Il faudrait envoyer des vaisseaux et plusieurs équipes.  
- Mr Woolsey, intervint Teyla. L'expérience nous conseillerait plutôt de n'envoyer qu'une équipe réduite.  
- Ce sera plus efficace pour saboter son vaisseau tout en passant inaperçu, renchérit Ronon.  
- Je vais y réfléchir, conclu Woolsey.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent et il sortit de la pièce, suivi de Sheppard et Ronon.  
- John ! tenta l'ancienne leader, mais il ne se retourna pas.  
Rodney l'intercepta avant qu'elle n'ait put rattraper le Colonel.  
- Elizabeth, je voudrais m'excuser.  
- Vous excuser ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre. Mais pourquoi ?  
- C'est moi qui ait réactivé les nanites, puis j'ai voulu modifier leur code source sur la planètes des Réplicateurs. J'aurais dut écouter John quand il nous a interdit de réveiller les nanites présents dans votre organisme. Tout est ma faute…  
- Ne vous blâmez pas Rodney. Si vous n'aviez pas réactivé ces nanites je n'aurais pas survécu de toute façon.

Rodney hocha la tête, soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Elizabeth sortie de la salle de Briefing et constata que Teyla l'avait entendu. La jeune femme avait un sourire radieux et paraissait réellement heureuse de retrouver cette amie qu'elle pensait avoir perdu pour toujours. Elle l'enlaça brièvement et lui proposa d'aller déjeuner.

Durant le repas, l'athosienne fit par à Elizabeth des événements passés depuis sa _disparition._ Ainsi, l'ancienne leader apprit avec surprise que Carson était revenu, que Carter l'avait remplacé au poste de chef, puis Woolsey. Teyla lui parla également de Kanan et Torren. Elizabeth fut heureuse que son amie ait enfin trouvé le bonheur, elle le méritait après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré.  
- Et comment s'en sort le Docteur Keller ?  
- Très bien je dois dire, et tout le monde l'apprécie beaucoup. Plus particulièrement Rodney…

Les deux amies se regardèrent avec complicité et éclatèrent de rire.


	3. Chapter 3

**et voilà le troisième chapitre **

**Vivi81 : Elizabeth est là pour de bon, donc pas de soucis à se faire du côté des Anciens ^^**

**Alia21 et Ely142 : bienvenue et merci, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira **

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Elizabeth était dans le couloir, à la sortie de la cafétéria. Avant, elle aurait sans doute regagné son bureau pour un après-midi de travail acharné qui se serait prolongé jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Mais, seule au milieu de ce couloir, sans but, l'ancienne leader se retrouvait démunie, ne sachant que faire d'elle-même. Le Docteur Weir opta pour rendre visite à McKay dans son labo. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider.

Au détour d'un couloir, Elizabeth aperçut Sheppard qui marchait d'un pas rapide.  
- John ! tenta-t-elle.  
Mais il passa son chemin comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Arrivée devant le labo, Elizabeth tomba nez à nez avec Zelenka, marmonnant en Tchèque, deux tasses vides à la main.  
- Je vais chercher du café, expliqua-t-il. Il est d'une humeur massacrante, je vous le laisse.  
McKay se tenait devant un ordinateur et tapait énergiquement sur le clavier. L'ancienne leader se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, faisant légèrement sursauter le scientifique.  
- Elizabeth.  
- Rodney.  
Son regard interrogateur allant de l'écran McKay était sans équivoque.

- Je cherche les coordonnées de l'endroit où le vaisseau de Michael s'arrêtera.  
- Bien. Plus rapidement on le stoppera mieux se sera. Je suppose que vous avez un plan d'attaque.  
- Oui, répondit Rodney, légèrement surpris. Vous ne savez pas ?  
- Non…  
- Une fois que nous aurons les coordonnées, Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon et moi-même irons jusque là-bas à bord d'un Jumper occulté. Il se trouve que quand je travaillais avec Todd, je lui ai subtilisé quelques codes. Je peux donc commander l'ouverture du hangar à Darts. Une fois à l'intérieur, on sabote le vaisseau et le tour est joué !  
Elizabeth afficha un air ahurit qui le laissa perplexe.  
- Je pensais qu'on vous aurait mis au courant.  
- Non Rodney. On ne m'a rien dit…

**A**

Sheppard était assis sur son lit, grattant distraitement les cordes usées de sa guitare. La vérité était qu'il évitait Elizabeth. Les remords qui l'assaillaient ne s'effaceraient pas facilement. Et voilà qu'elle était à nouveau devant lui, bien vivante. La situation était bien plus que déstabilisante pour lui.

**A**

Keller entra dans le labo, un plateau repas à la main.  
- Rodney, je… Docteur Weir ?  
Elizabeth sourit en repensant à ce que Teyla lui avait dit sur ces deux là.  
- Je ne faisais que passer, dit l'ancienne leader. Je vous laisse.

Elle sortit du labo et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Sheppard, bien décidée à obtenir des explications !

- C'est ouvert ! lança John depuis son lit.  
Elizabeth passa la porte et vit le Colonel avec sa guitare. Elle sourit de le trouver ainsi. Sheppard se retourna, et se figea en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait du Docteur Weir.  
- John.  
Il se leva, posa l'instrument sur son support et se retourna pour lui faire face.  
- Je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de vous entendre jouer.  
- On avait toujours pas mal d'occupations plus importantes.

Elizabeth hocha la tête, cachant du mieux qu'elle put le trouble que lui avait causé l'emploi du passé. Le Colonel ne semblait pas disposé à lui parler. Elle avait pensé qu'il montrerait plus de joie à la revoir. Apparemment, l'ancienne leader s'était trompé sur la nature de leur lien, ce ne serait pas la première fois…  
- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez tenu à l'écart de votre plan d'attaque contre Michael.  
Son ton était plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.  
- Au cas où ça vous aurait échappé, vous n'êtes plus la dirigeante de cette expédition, répliqua Sheppard sur le même ton. On ne peut pas vous faire entièrement confiance, ce serait contre le protocole.  
- Et depuis quand appliquez-vous le protocole ?  
John prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de refouler ce flot d'émotion qui le troublait.  
- Il s'agit de la sécurité des membres de cette expédition. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez.  
- On va dire que oui. Au revoir, _Colonel._  
En insistant sur le dernier mot, Elizabeth venait de poser la dernière pierre de ce mur inébranlable qui se dressait désormais entre eux. Elle eut du mal à contenir ses larmes.  
Une fois dans le couloir désert, elle se laissa aller au chagrin : celui d'avoir était infecté par des nanites, celui d'avoir renoncé à l'ascension pour les prévenir, celui d'avoir perdu John… Une fois sa mission ici terminée, elle rentrerait chez elle, sur Terre et attendrait patiemment que la mort survienne.

**A**

En tant qu'amie proche, Elizabeth lui avait confié ses craintes quand au comportement des habitants de la cité à son égard. Elles s'étaient longuement arrêtées sur le cas particulier de John, l'ancienne leader lui relatant leurs rares entrevues.  
- Il faut être patiente avec lui, avait conseillé Teyla. Il vous a cru morte et l'a très mal vécu. Puis vous êtes revenue… par deux fois ! Et en fait ce n'était pas vous.  
- Mais cette fois c'est bien moi !  
- Il lui faudra du temps pour s'adapter à la situation.

L'athosienne para un coup porté à son épaule. Tout en répliquant d'un coup de bâton, la jeune femme se demanda s'il fallait emmener John sur ce terrain là. Aider son amie lui tenait vraiment à cœur, et elle et John avaient une relation presque fraternelle. Ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre.  
- John… commença-t-elle.  
Teyla hésita un instant et se lança :  
- Je voudrais vous parler d'Elizabeth.  
Le Colonel arrêta son bras en mouvement, surpris qu'ils n'en viennent à ce sujet. Cet instant de trouble lui valu de se prendre un puissant coup dans le genou. Il grimaça.  
- Désolé, lui dit la jeune femme.  
Sheppard se dirigea vers le banc et se passa une serviette sur le visage.  
- En fait, elle ne veut pas que je vous en parle mais je pense que vous devriez vraiment…  
- Teyla ! la coupa-t-il. J'ai une réunion avec le personnel militaire et je suis déjà en retard.  
- Oui, bien sûr. Vous ne devez pas les faire attendre.  
Sheppard rassembla ses affaires et tourna les talons. L'athosienne le regarda passer la porte en secouant légèrement la tête. Il ne pourrait pas éviter le sujet bien longtemps.

Bien sûr il n'avait pas de réunion avec le personnel militaire mais cette piètre excuse lui avait permis d'échapper à Teyla. Comment pouvait-elle espérer qu'il oublie si vite cette sensation de vide ? La jeune femme ne pouvait pas comprendre. C'était lui, John Sheppard qui avait prononcé son éloge funèbre, il se souvenait encore de la cérémonie dans la salle d'embarquement, les gerbes de fleurs et l'estrade sur laquelle il était monté lentement. John avait fixé le cercueil fermé, qui était vide, évidement. Puis, se tournant vers l'assemblé, il avait dit d'une voix étrangement sereine :  
- Elizabeth Weir était… une personne unique, généreuse et intègre qui savait nous sortir des pires situations. Elle avait toujours un sourire pour chacun d'entre nous. Elizabeth Weir assurait notre unité, elle était… l'âme de cette cité et je sais qu'elle va terriblement nous manquer.  
John était parti juste après la cérémonie, le visage fermé, la gorge nouée, et s'était enfermé dans ses quartiers. Carson, Elizabeth. Combien d'amis perdrait-il encore ? La prochaine fois ce pourrait être Ronon, Teyla ou Rodney.

Il continua à marcher sans but dans les couloirs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le chapitre 4, avec une confrontation Elizabeth/John à la clé ^^**

**Vivi81 : En fait c'est comme Daniel dans SG1 si je ne me trompe pas, Elizabeth a fait l'ascension, puis elle est revenue comme elle était avant. **

**bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Elizabeth était arrivée devant la porte de ses quartiers qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. Ils étaient entièrement vides. Evidement elle ne resterait pas longtemps ici donc qu'ils soient vides ou pas n'avait aucune importance. Mais l'ascension n'était pas un yoyo alors que faire ? Après avoir connu la félicité, elle était condamnée à rester ici, confrontée aux horreurs de la guerre qui sévissait dans cette galaxie. L'ancienne leader regrettait presque d'être revenue. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le regard que les membres de l'expédition lui portaient, l'attitude de John envers elle, lui qui la connaissait mieux que quiconque sur cette base. Désormais elle était une étrangère à ses yeux. Heureusement que Teyla, elle, ne lui avait pas tourné le dos.  
Ne supportant plus l'atmosphère confinée de la pièce, Elizabeth sortit de la chambre et marcha dans les couloirs, se laissant guider par ses souvenirs.

**A**

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la porte que John se rendit compte qu'il s'était automatiquement dirigé vers le balcon. Il se souvenait de la première fois où il y était allé : c'était avec Elizabeth. Cela avait été suivi d'une de leurs nombreuses divergences d'opinion. Le Colonel s'y accouda en souriant, contemplant les vagues mourir sur les berges de la cité. La porte s'ouvrit sur Elizabeth, le militaire se détourna vivement, comme si cette simple vision lui était douloureuse.  
- John…  
Pas de réponse. Le Docteur Weir vint se placer à côté de lui, cherchant à croiser son regard. Mais Sheppard gardait obstinément la tête baissée.  
- John ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme. Je ne comprends pas. Je savais bien qu'on ne m'accueillerait pas à bras ouvert alors que je n'étais plus là depuis un an mais j'avais imaginé une autre réaction vous concernant. Je pensais que _vous _au moins seriez heureux de me revoir ! Nous étions amis autrefois et depuis mon retour vous m'évitez, vous ne m'avez pas adressé la parole une seule fois !  
Le manque de réaction du Colonel l'exaspéra. A bout de nerf, Elizabeth lui agrippa le bras et le força à se retourner. C'était la première fois depuis son retour que l'ex leader le voyait vraiment et à cet instant tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait subir lui revint comme un boumerang. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux ternes et vides. En les scrutant, Elizabeth n'y décela plus cette étrange lueur qui y brillait autrefois. Le voir si accablé la blessa profondément mais ne la dissuada pas de continuer :  
- Vous croyez vraiment que ça me fait plaisir d'être là ? Ca aurait été plus simple de rester là-bas, loin de toute cette souffrance mais j'ai choisi de revenir pour essayer de sauver cette galaxie de Michael ! Et voilà tout ce que je gagne : le dédain de mes amis, _votre _dédain John !  
- Et vous alors ! cracha Sheppard. Vous croyez qu'il suffit de revenir ici pour que tout soit oublié ! Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'ai put ressentir quand j'ai appris votre mort ! J'ai cru ne jamais m'en remettre et là vous êtes en vie… Alors moi…Je suis perdu !  
- John… souffla Weir, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.  
- Non… S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien.  
Elizabeth hocha lentement la tête. Puis ils s'accoudèrent tous deux à la rambarde, contemplant l'océan.  
Après plusieurs minutes, John se tourna vers elle :  
- Elizabeth…  
Le Docteur Weir lui fit face, pleine d'espoir.  
- Sheppard !  
- McKay ?  
Le bruit de la radio les avaient fait sursauter.  
- John ! Il faut qu'on y aille, lui dit McKay.  
L'interruption excéda Sheppard, ce qui fit sourire l'ancienne leader. Les nombreuses joutes des deux amis lui avaient manqué.  
- J'arrive dans cinq minutes.  
Il se tourna vers Elizabeth, et lui tendit un bout de papier froissé.  
- Ca fait un moment que j'y pense… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, alors, c'est mon code alphanumérique. C'est contre le protocole mais il pourrait vous servir s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Veillez sur cette cité Elizabeth.  
- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Bonne chance, John.  
Sheppard hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna tout de même pour graver cette image d'Elizabeth dans sa mémoire.

**A**

L'équipe était à bord du Jumper 1, le vaisseau Ruche en face d'eux occupait de plus en plus de place dans leur champ de vision au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en rapprochaient.  
- Il n'y a aucun signe de vie, remarqua Rodney.  
- Je ne sens rien, confirma Teyla. C'est très étrange…  
Ronon ne fit aucun commentaire, fixant le vaisseau ennemis comme s'il s'attendait à voir des Darts les attaquer à tout moment.  
- Allons jeter un coup d'œil, proposa Sheppard.

Avant que McKay eut commandé son ouverture, John constata que la porte du hangar était déjà ouverte.  
- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Rodney, suspicieux.  
Quand ils furent entrés la porte se referma. Le Jumper s'ouvrit et l'équipe en sortit prudemment, armes au poing. Mais aucuns Wraith ne les stoppèrent.  
- Il n'y a personne, annonça Teyla.  
- Je le sens pas cette histoire, déclara le Satedien.  
- Moi non plus, renchérit John en reculant. On ferait mieux de partir.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'une onde de choc les projeta tous les quatres à terre.  
- Un bon en hyperespace ! s'exclama Rodney en se relevant péniblement.  
- Mais à quoi ça rime tout ça ! s'exclama Sheppard.  
L'athosienne hocha la tête, elle non plus ne comprenait pas les intensions de Michael.  
- Allons dans la salle de contrôle, dit le Colonel. Ca nous donnera une idée de là où on se trouve.

L'équipe s'avança dans les corridors, avec toujours autant de prudence, comme si un monstre allait passer chacune de ces portes. Guidés par McKay, ils arrivèrent à destination en quelques minutes et Teyla se plaça au poste de commande. Elle se concentra pour accéder à la navigation, grimaça et rouvrit les yeux.  
- Le bon en hyperespace nous a conduit dans une partie isolée de la galaxie, il n'y a pas de planète dans les environs immédiats. Il nous faudrait… un autre bon mais d'après ces informations il n'y a plus assez d'énergie.  
- Quoi ?  
Rodney s'avança vers elle, l'air paniqué.  
- Le réacteur ne fonctionne pas bien et le vaisseau ne pompe pas assez d'énergie, expliqua la jeune femme.  
Les quatre amis se regardèrent, stupéfiés.  
- Très bien, dit John, agacé de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait. McKay, allez dans la salle des machines et tentez de rassemblez des informations, Teyla vous l'accompagnez.  
Cette dernière hocha la tête et s'avança dans le couloir. Rodney attrapa son portable et lui emboita le pas.

Le scientifique fit plusieurs branchements pour accéder à la base de données du vaisseau Wraith et lut son contenu avec la plus grande concentration. Un vent de panique put se lire sur son visage lorsqu'il releva les yeux.  
- Qu'il y a-t-il, Rodney ?  
McKay ne perdit pas de temps à lui répondre et contacta directement le Colonel par radio.  
- Sheppard, venez immédiatement, on a un problème.

- Rodney ? questionna John en arrivant avec Ronon.  
Le militaire voyait bien que son ami était paniqué et il fallait qu'on lui explique pourquoi.  
- Dans deux heures on est mort, lâcha McKay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews, voilà la suite. **

**bonne lecture :) **

Chapitre 5 :

- Comment ça ? demanda le Satedien.  
- On n'a plus d'énergie ! Vous n'imaginez même pas ce qu'il va nous arriver ! continua-t-il, sa voix montant dans les aigues sous le coup du stress.  
- McKay !  
- Michael a saboté son vaisseau, on n'a plus d'énergie. Il a programmé ce bon en hyperespace pour nous éloigner de toute planète ! L'hypernavigation est HS, le bouclier aussi et je ne parle même pas de l'équipement de vie !  
- Concrètement ça veut dire quoi ?  
- Je vous les déjà dis ! Nous sommes condamnés ! Michael a pris toutes les mesures pour qu'on n'en réchappe pas cette fois. Le vaisseau va se dépressuriser lentement et on se retrouvera dans le vide intersidéral. Notre mort sera très lente et extrêmement douloureuse.  
- Il y a bien quelque chose à faire, assura John, contenant mal son malaise.  
Il avait confiance en McKay, le scientifique les sortait toujours des pires situations.  
- Non, répliqua Rodney.  
- On n'a qu'à partir en Jumper, proposa Ronon.  
- Bien vue Mr Muscles, ironisa McKay, de plus en plus acariâtre. C'est un bon plan si vous voulez mourir de faim ! On n'aura jamais assez de vivre pour tenir jusqu'à la planète la plus proche, je préfère encore l'asphyxie. Quant à contacter Atlantis et le Dédale je vous informe que les communications sont également HS !  
- Nous sommes donc coincés sur le vaisseau de Michael, conclue Teyla.  
Ronon et Sheppard échangèrent un regard.  
- Un piège, dit le premier.  
- Pour nous éloigner de la cité.  
John pensa immédiatement à Elizabeth, restée sur Atlantis. Si jamais Michael lui faisait du mal… Rodney grimaça, lui aussi pensait à l'ancienne leader mais pas pour les même raisons.  
- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'Elizabeth… commença Teyla.  
- Qu'elle nous ait tendu un piège ? compléta Ronon.  
Sheppard les fusilla du regard, faisant tressaillir le scientifique.  
- Non, ça n'aurait aucun sens, concéda McKay.  
- Peu importe, trancha Sheppard. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir de là.  
- Mais… commença McKay.  
- Non ! Il y a forcément une solution.  
- Michael nous a laissé suffisamment d'énergie pour qu'on meure lentement, c'est tout !  
- Nous sommes encore en vie, fit remarquer Teyla.  
- Pour l'instant ! répliqua le scientifique, toujours aussi optimiste.  
- McKay !  
- Je suis désolé mais vous ne semblez pas comprendre.  
- Moi je comprends que vous baissez les bras, dit Ronon.  
Son ton était neutre mais on pouvait lire une profonde déception dans ses yeux. Après tout, un Satedien n'attendait pas la mort sans se battre.  
- Si on ne sort pas de là, Michael pourra étendre son emprise sur toute la galaxie !  
- De nombreuses vies dépendent de nous, renchérit Teyla.  
- Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Mais ne vous attendez pas à un miracle.  
Il sursauta légèrement, une idée germait déjà dans son esprit.  
- En utilisant l'énergie du Jumper… Je peux peut être, je dis bien _peut être_, faire fonctionner l'hyper navigation, mais la distance parcourue sera infime…  
- Pas besoin d'aller bien loin : jusqu'à une planète avec une porte à proximité, proposa la jeune femme.  
- Et avec de l'oxygène, ajouta précipitamment John.  
Rodney se penchait déjà sur les systèmes de navigations, testa quelques branchements et finit par dire :  
- On a un autre problème.  
- Quoi ?  
- Les commandes automatiques sont grillées, c'est vraiment impossible de les réparer, je veux dire : même pour moi.  
_Quelle modestie !_ voulait dire l'expression de John.  
- On ne pourra pas ouvrir la porte du hangar pour sortir en Jumper, ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir se poser.  
- Pas de problème, assura Sheppard. Teyla peut piloter cet engin.  
- Euh, je…  
McKay la coupa avant qu'elle ait put souligner les défauts de ce plan.  
- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on n'a pas d'énergie ! Le Jumper peut alimenter le bon hyperespace mais pour se poser on a besoin du bouclier ! Sans ça l'entrée dans l'atmosphère détruirait le vaisseau et on brulerait !  
Ronon grogna, Teyla baissa la tête, John grimaça; la perspective de mourir ne les enchantait guère !  
- Faites ce que vous pouvez, finit par dire John.  
McKay acquiesça et retourna à ses circuits, aidé de Teyla, toujours serviable.  
Ronon s'avança vers le Colonel :  
- Donnez-moi quelques chose à faire ! Je n'attendrai pas la mort sans la combattre.  
John hocha la tête.  
- J'ai peut être une idée. Rodney ? Si on coupait ce qui reste de l'équipement de vie dans les parties non indispensables du vaisseau, ça vous donnerez plus d'énergie ?  
- C'est toujours bon à prendre. Mais Michael a coupé les commandes automatiques.  
- Je sais. Ronon et moi allons fermer les portes manuellement.  
McKay hocha la tête et se replongea dans son travail.  
- Allons-y, dit John.

**A**

Teyla montait la garde devant la porte, P-90 armé, prête à faire feu si un danger se présentait.  
- Vous pouvez me tenir ça ? l'interpella McKay.  
La jeune femme s'avança vers lui, ne relâchant sa garde qu'une seconde, mais quand la chose leur fonça dessus elle ne put réagir à temps. Le monstre, ressemblant à une énorme mante-religieuse aussi noire que du charbon, envoya Teyla contre le mur d'un puissant coup de patte. Les griffes recourbées entamèrent sa peau et du sang se propagea lentement le long de son bras.  
- Teyla ! s'écria le scientifique, complètement dépassé par la situation.  
Il tendit le bras vers le 9 millimètres posé sur la console de commande, tandis que la bête rivait ses yeux globuleux sur l'humain à quelques pas d'elle. Faisant claquer ses impressionnantes mandibules, elle s'avança lentement vers Rodney il attrapa l'arme… qui lui échappa des mains.  
- Sheppard ! hurla-t-il en s'élançant dans le couloir, l'horrible bête sur les talons. J'ai un gros problème !  
Un bruit infernal résonna alentour : une rafale et la chose s'écroula, laissant apparaître Teyla, arme au poing.  
- Qu'y a-t-il Rodney ? questionna le Colonel à la radio.  
- Une énorme bestiole m'a attaqué mais c'est bon, je contrôle la situation.  
- Quelle genre de « bestiole » ?  
- Du genre énorme, avec des pinces de partout. Teyla est blessée.  
- Je vais bien, intervint l'athosienne. Ce n'est que superficiel.  
- Oui, continuez de fermer les portes, moi je retourne aux générateurs.  
- Ok. Faites attention, on reste en contact. Sheppard terminé.

Pendant que McKay essayait tant bien que mal de leur sauver la vie, Ronon et le Colonel se battaient énergiquement contre la mort en fermant manuellement les portes du vaisseau situées à des emplacements stratégiques. C'était un travail de force et les deux hommes y arrivaient sans difficultés.  
- Et voilà, dit John. Fini.  
- Attention ! cria le Satedien en sortant son arme.

Une créature venait d'apparaître derrière eux, les prenant par surprise… du moins avait-elle prit _John_ par surprise. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa cible, Ronon lui tira entre les deux yeux, faisant s'écrouler la bête. Ses réflexes d'ancien Coureur leur avaient évité une mort terrible. Le Colonel frissonna à la vision des pinces de la créature.

- Rejoignons les autres.

Quand John et le Satedien arrivèrent à la salle des machines, ils y trouvèrent McKay qui faisait les cents pas, l'air paniqué. Comme à son habitude en fait…  
- Je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour protéger le vaisseau avec le bouclier. Il nous en faudrait plus mais je n'ai ni le temps ni les ressources.  
- Et si le bouclier ne protégeait pas entièrement le vaisseau ? proposa Teyla d'un air hésitant. Nous n'avons besoin que de la salle de commandes.  
- Oui ! Et de la salle des machines pour l'alimentation, ajouta Sheppard.  
- Et du hangar à vaisseaux, souligna Ronon.  
- Je ne sais pas… C'est pas si simple.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas recalibrer le bouclier ? s'étonna le militaire. Je pensais vraiment que vous pourriez. Je crois qu'on est foutu alors.  
Ce n'était pas bien amené mais cela suffirait pour que McKay laisse de côté son pessimisme maladif et trouve une idée de génie pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

- Je vais essayer, mais ce n'est pas dit que je réussisse.  
- McKay !  
- Ok, ok. Une demi-heure, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut.  
- On n'a pas une demi-heure !  
-Ok, vingt minutes. Je peux pas moins.  
- Dépêchez-vous alors !


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà le chapitre suivant :)**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Amélia jeta un œil à l'écran et aperçut un vaisseau se dirigeant vers la cité. Le Docteur Weir, debout non loin de là, regardait le point rouge clignotant se rapprocher de plus en plus. Puis… une rafale ébranla la tour, projetant tout le personnel au sol dans un concert de verre brisé et de cris. Alors que des hybrides armés commençaient à investir la salle de commande, Elizabeth pris ses jambes à son cou, tandis que la technicienne de la Porte se faisait paralyser.

**A**

- J'espère que ça marchera, dit Rodney en arrivant dans la salle de commande.  
- Ca marchera, assura Sheppard.  
Toute l'équipe était réunie autour de Teyla qui s'était mise aux commandes du vaisseau Ruche.  
- On commence notre descente, les avertit-elle.  
Le bon hyper-espace avait consommé plus d'énergie que prévue, leur avait fait savoir McKay. Il était possible qu'ils n'arrivent jamais sur la planète.  
- Rodney… héla Sheppard.  
- Oui, oui. Je ne dois pas lever le bouclier trop tôt, autrement on brulera !  
- Et si vous le faites trop tard on brulera aussi !  
L'atmosphère de la planète était de plus en plus proche, faisant trembler le vaisseau. Rodney manqua perdre l'équilibre, son portable tomba à terre. John et Ronon se tenaient à ce qu'ils pouvaient mais rien ne semblait troubler Teyla. Les yeux fermés, la jeune femme plissait le front en espérant pourvoir poser ce vaisseau sans les tuer au passage.  
- McKay ! Il commence à faire très chaud ici ! s'exclama John.  
- Vous préférez bruler dans l'atmosphère ? rétorqua le concerné. Encore deux minutes.  
Ces minutes furent les plus longues de toute leur vie, chacun fut assaillit par ses pires souvenirs, comme si on avait voulue les torturer une dernière fois avant de leur arracher la vie. Rodney se dit que son égo l'avait longtemps empêché d'exprimer tout le respect et l'affection qu'il vouait à ses amis. Teyla pensa à son fils, espérant qu'il n'ait pas à grandir sans sa mère à ses côtés. Ronon ferma un instant les yeux, le regret le transperçait de part en part… le regret de ne pas avoir put dire à l'athosienne les sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sheppard, quant à lui, pensa à Elizabeth, restée sur Atlantis. Il se promit de trouver le moyen de revenir d'entre les morts pour ce venger du Wraith si celui-ci faisait du mal à l'ancienne leader.

- Maintenant ! dit Rodney en appuyant sur le bouton.  
Le bouclier s'activa, dissipant la chaleur qui s'était accumulé autour de la coque du vaisseau.

La descente dans l'atmosphère demanda un effort de concentration extrême de la part de Teyla. Toutefois, elle réussit à se poser sans trop de dégâts. Du vaisseau, il ne restait qu'une petite partie.

**A**

- En baissant le bouclier on détruira cette cité depuis le vaisseau.  
Elizabeth visa le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce et tira. Elle craint un instant que sa diversion ne fasse pas effet mais elle s'accorda un sourire lorsque les deux gardes s'éloignèrent des consoles. Adoptant l'attitude qui était la sienne autrefois, la tranquillité et la force qui faisait les leaders, le Docteur Weir entra le code alphanumérique que lui avait confié John avant de partir. La combinaison fut validée et elle put modifier le code de désactivation du bouclier. Se doutant de l'identité de leur agresseur, Elizabeth était déterminée à ne pas lui céder la cité sans se battre.  
Au moment où l'ancienne leader s'apprêtait à s'éloigner tout aussi discrètement, les deux hommes se précipitèrent sur l'intruse et l'attrapèrent par le bras, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Elizabeth se débâtit mais ses adversaires étaient bien trop forts pour elle. Ils l'entrainèrent vers son ancien bureau et montèrent la garde devant la porte.

En attendant que l'ennemi ne fasse son apparition, le Docteur Weir pensa à John, il lui avait fait confiance en lui donnant son code et il lui servait maintenant. John… où était-il à cet instant ? Des pleurs provenant d'un siège voisin la tirèrent de sa réflexion silencieuse. C'était Toren. Il se calma dès qu'Elizabeth l'eut pris dans ses bras.  
- Docteur Weir ? lança, derrière elle, une voix étrangement familière qui la fit frissonner d'effroi.  
Reposant l'enfant de Teyla, elle se retourna lentement.  
- Michael…  
- Je suis très surpris de vous voir ici.  
- Pas autant que moi, croyez-le, rétorqua-t-elle en le défiant du regard. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?  
- C'est pourtant évident… J'entends bien détruire cette cité depuis l'espace et partir avec l'enfant. Maintenant que l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard n'est plus là, je ne devrais rencontrer aucune résistance.  
- _Moi _je suis là.  
Michael éclata d'un rire caverneux qui résonna dans la pièce.  
- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, Docteur Weir. Cette-fois, j'ai prise toutes les précautions nécessaires.  
- Cette fois ? releva Elizabeth.  
Le Wraith sourit, il s'agissait plus d'un rictus vicieux, comme s'il se délectait de savoir quelque chose dont elle ignorait tout.  
- J'ai eut un aperçut des événements à venir, révéla-t-il.  
Il ne risquait rien à la tourmenter avant de la tuer. L'humaine eut un regard interrogateur il ajouta :  
- Durant mes nombreuses recherches j'ai découvert un très ancien dispositif. (Il rit) Ancien… c'est le cas de le dire.  
- Si cette technologie était Lantienne comme vous le laissez entendre, comment l'avez-vous faite fonctionner ?  
- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais tout vous révéler ?  
- Qu'importe puisque vous me tuerez de toute façon, répliqua Elizabeth avec aplomb.  
Michael rit de plus belle. Décidément, le Docteur Weir ne manquait pas de cran.  
- Pourquoi s'encombrer de détails inutiles ? J'ai mis un certain temps, mais j'ai finit par réussir à la mettre en route. Imaginez ma surprise lorsque je me suis retrouvé…dans le futur.  
L'effarement et l'horreur se lurent sur le visage d'Elizabeth. Les conséquences d'un tel voyage étaient à peine envisageables.  
- Je vois que vous commencez à comprendre. Là bas j'ai découvert que votre équipe avait eut raison de moi depuis quelque temps. Pour tout vous dire, c'est Teyla qui m'avait achevé.  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Et je suis convaincue qu'elle recommencera avec plaisir.  
- Tous vos espoirs sont vains, malheureusement pour vous. Votre précieuse équipe est morte à l'heure qu'il est, ou ça ne devrait plus tarder.  
- Votre vaisseau, comprit-elle soudain. Vous leur avez tendu un piège !

- Michael, les interrompit un des hommes. Les codes de sécurité ont été modifiés. Nous ne pouvons pas désactiver le bouclier.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama le Wraith en tapant rageusement du poing sur le bureau en verre qui se brisa, faisant sursauter Elizabeth et pleurer Toren.  
Il se tourna vers Elizabeth, l'air accusateur.  
- Qu'avez-vous fait ?  
L'ancienne leader ne daigna pas répondre.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas les contourner ? questionna Michael à l'attention de son homme de main.  
- Il me faudrait plus de temps.  
Michael n'était pas satisfait à l'idée de devoir rester ici plus longtemps, ce qui risquait de compromettre toute l'opération. Il avait malgré lui appris la prudence. D'un autre côté, la destruction d'Atlantis était une des pièces mères dans la réalisation de son projet.  
- Voyez-ce que vous pouvez faire.  
L'homme sorti de la pièce.  
- Qu'avez-vous fait ? interrogea le Wraith en se rapprochant d'Elizabeth.  
La diplomate ne recula pas, si bien qu'ils ne furent bientôt qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se fusillant du regard. Dans ses négociations, elle avait eut affaire à des hommes qui se voulaient impressionnants mais qui ne l'avaient jamais fait baisser les yeux.  
- Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait si vous tenez à la vie !  
- Jamais je ne vous aiderais ! cracha Elizabeth.  
- Je vois. Je vais devoir me débrouiller autrement… Si vous ne coopérez pas, vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité, Docteur Weir.  
Les deux gardes entrèrent dans la pièce.  
- Mettez-la en cellule.  
- Bien.  
Elizabeth se débâti mais tous ses efforts étaient vains.  
- Michael ! Je vous tuerez moi-même s'il le faut ! Jamais vous n'aurez cette cité !

Alors que les deux gardes la jetait en cellule, Elizabeth se dit que les Anciens avaient finalement raison : elle aurait dut attendre avant d'intervenir, elle n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. S'être précipité n'avait que facilité la tâche à Michael en l'aidant à piéger l'équipe de Sheppard. Maintenant elle en payait les conséquences.


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre. Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir :)**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 7 :**

- Vous avez besoin qu'on répète le plan ? s'enquit McKay alors qu'ils approchaient d'Atlantis à bord de leur Jumper quelque peu endommagé.  
- C'est bon Rodney, je crois que je m'en souviendrais, railla le Colonel, assis aux commandes.  
En boostant les moteurs du Jumper, ils avaient parcouru le trajet d'une planète proche jusqu'à Atlantis.N'ayant aucun moyen de pénétrer dans la cité sans se faire repérer par leurs ennemis, l'équipe avait opté pour une tactique beaucoup moins fine. Sheppard avait proposé de simplement s'écraser sur la Tour principale et de tirer dans le tas. Ronon n'avait pas été contre, ravis de pouvoir enfin casser du Wraith mais McKay s'était opposé à ce plan stupide.  
- Pourquoi la Tour ?  
- Et bien, avait répliqué John. Si Michael est sur Atlantis, ce sera de là qu'il dirigera les opérations.  
C'était un plan suicidaire et désespéré, répondant parfaitement à leur situation. Et puis, le Colonel Sheppard en avait vu d'autres !

- Fermez la cloison de séparation, Rodney.  
- Ecoutez, il est encore temps de trouver un autre plan.  
- Michael ne nous a pas laissé de marge de manœuvres mais je vous assure qu'on reprendra la cité… quoi qu'il en coûte.  
- Mais…  
- Rodney ! C'est un ordre !  
Le scientifique s'exécuta, mais à contre cœur. Il ferma la cloison, laissant John seul dans le cockpit. Il ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire (foncer dans la Tour était une mission dont il ne sortirait pas sans séquelles), et accéléra au maximum.

**A**

Michael s'approcha de la cellule où le Docteur Weir faisait les cents pas.  
- La partie est finie, lui dit-il, et vous avez perdu. Donnez-moi le code.  
- Jamais.  
Le Wraith émit un grognement menaçant, mais l'ancienne leader ne se démonta pas. Alors que son geôlier faisait un pas vers elle, une détonation fit trembler toute la cité. Elizabeth espérait de tout son être qu'il s'agisse de l'équipe de Sheppard venue les libérer.  
- Que ce passe-t-il ? rugit Michael au travers de son communicateur.  
Aucune réponse.  
Grognant d'irritation, le Wraith se dirigea vers la salle des commandes au pas de course.

La porte du Jumper s'ouvrit et Ronon en sortie le premier, armes aux poing. Les deux gardes n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il arrivait qu'ils étaient déjà à terre, raides morts. Teyla le suivit à l'extérieure, prenant garde à ne pas trébucher sur les éclats de verre recouvrant le sol autour d'eux. Ne jetant pas un coup d'œil vers le Jumper, car il savait que le temps pressait, McKay monta jusqu'à la salle de commande, flanqué du Satedien et de l'Athosienne. Sa première action fut de rétablir les communications dans toute la cité.  
- Mr Woolsey ? tenta Teyla.  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Les membres de l'expédition allait bien mais le leader ne savait pas où se trouvait Michael. S'il réussissait à s'échapper…  
- Ronon et moi allons nous lancer à sa recherche. Mais avant… Docteur Keller ?  
- Oui Teyla.  
- Le Colonel Sheppard est blessé.  
En effet, elle voyait Sheppard au travers de la vitre, reposant sur l'interface de pilotage, apparemment sans connaissance.  
- J'arrive avec une équipe médicale, mais…euh, Teyla ? La porte est verrouillée, on est bloqué dans la cafétéria.  
- Je peux les ouvrir, fit savoir le scientifique.  
Les détecteurs de signe vitaux lui apprirent qu'aucuns autres soldats de Michael ne se baladaient dans la cité, Rodney leva donc le verrouillage automatique de toutes les portes.  
- J'ai repéré Michael ! s'exclama-t-il.

Teyla et Ronon s'élancèrent dans les couloirs, d'après les détecteurs le Wraith se dirigeait vers le hangar à Jumper. Tout deux espéraient arriver avant que leur ennemi n'ait pris la fuite.  
Quand ils passèrent la porte du hangar, Michael avait déjà un pied dans un des Jumper.  
- Michael ! l'interpella l'Athosienne.  
Surpris, le Wraith se tourna vers elle. Une seconde d'hésitation qui lui fut fatale. Les deux chargeurs de P-90 eurent raison de lui, il bascula en arrière.

- On l'a eut, dit le Satedien à Rodney, à travers la radio.  
- Whoua. Alors c'est finit ?  
- On dirait bien.  
- Et on est encore en vie…  
McKay entreprit de désactiver le bouclier, maintenant que la menace était passée. Mais ses codes n'étaient plus valides.  
- Qu'est ce que…  
-Rodney !  
Il sursauta violement, avant de se rendre compte qu'on le contactait par radio.  
- Elizabeth ?

A

Le Docteur Weir était toujours prisonnière de sa cellule et ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait la rongeait d'angoisse. Elle était sûre que cette secousse n'était pas anodine et qu'il s'agissait de l'équipe de Sheppard. Peut-être avaient-ils rétabli les communications ? Par chance, Michael n'avait pas remarqué l'oreillette qu'elle portait.  
- Sheppard ? tenta-t-elle. Sheppard !  
Aucune réponse. Le Docteur Weir essaya autre chose.  
- Rodney !  
- Elizabeth ? Où êtes-vous ?  
- Dans une cellule.  
- Que faites vous dans une cellule ?  
- Et si on remettait les explications à plus tard ? Sortez-moi de là !  
- Euh oui, bien sûr.  
La désactivation pouvait se faire à distance. La porte était à peine ouverte qu'Elizabeth s'élança vers la salle de commande.

Une fois à destination, elle jeta des regards effarés au chaos qui régnait autour d'elle. Les vitres brisées et la fumée s'élevant du Jumper donnaient un air de fin du monde à la salle d'embarquement. Elle rejoignit McKay, occupé à réactiver tous les systèmes.  
- Où est John ?  
- A l'infirmerie, répondit-il d'un air distrait.  
- Pardon ?  
- Il s'est écrasé contre la Tour pour…  
Mais Elizabeth était déjà partie. Arrivée au niveau de l'infirmerie elle vit que Ronon était déjà là, ainsi que Teyla et Toren.  
- Elizabeth… dit la jeune femme en l'apercevant.  
- Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.  
Teyla lui raconta donc toute l'histoire, relayée par Ronon quand elle oubliait quelques détails. Puis Elizabeth leur fit part des évènements qui avaient eut lieux sur la cité.  
- Je suis désolé, leur dit l'ancienne leader à la fin du récit. J'ai essayé de vous aider mais je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses…  
- Non, ne pensez pas ça. Vous nous avez prévenus, vous avez tenue tête à Michael. C'est grâce à vous que nous sommes encore en vie pour en discuter.  
- Mais John est blessé…  
- Jennifer nous a fait s'avoir qu'il s'en sortirait.  
- C'est un homme fort, renchérit Ronon.  
Le Docteur Weir ne put qu'acquiescer.  
- Elizabeth ?  
C'était Rodney qui la contactait par radio.  
- Avez-vous entré un nouveau code pour la commande du bouclier ?  
- …Oui, répondit celle-ci. C'est celui de Sheppard.  
- J'aurais besoin que vous l'annuliez pour pouvoir baisser le bouclier.  
- Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite.  
Elizabeth regarda son amie avec insistance.  
- Je vous contacte dès qu'il y a du nouveau.  
Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà le dernier chapitre, merci pour vos reviews.**

**bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Il était tard. Elizabeth entra dans l'infirmerie et tomba nez à nez avec le Docteur Keller, qui lui sourit.  
- Il est là-bas, dit cette dernière en désignant le lit où Sheppard était installé.  
En voyant arriver l'ex-leader, les anciens réflex du Colonel l'obligèrent à se relever légèrement, ce qui lui tira une grimace de douleur.  
- John, le salua-t-elle avec un sourire sincère. Bien que n'étant plus votre chef, je tenais à vous féliciter pour cette victoire.  
- Oh, ce n'était rien, temporisa le militaire. Et puis, on y serait pas arrivé sans vous…  
Elizabeth hocha la tête gravement. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, la question « et maintenant ? » leur brulant les lèvres. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant que Michael avait été vaincu et qu'Elizabeth n'était plus indispensable sur la base ? Sheppard aurait aimé pouvoir dire quelques chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse un tant soit peu exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Cependant, il n'avait jamais était doué en la matière. Cette situation étrange le ramena plusieurs années en arrière, dans cette même infirmerie, avec Elizabeth. Là aussi il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il aurait voulu.  
- On s'en est sortit, c'est l'essentiel.  
- Oui. Bonne nuit John.  
- Bonne nuit.

**A**

- Colonel, tenta de nouveau Jennifer. Vous n'êtes pas en état de sortir ! Vous devriez rester encore quelques jours.  
- Désolé Docteur mais j'ai toujours détesté rester allongé dans un lit à ne rien faire.  
La jeune femme secoua la tête en souriant, elle ne pouvait pas le retenir.  
- Très bien, finit-elle par céder. Mais…  
John partit à toute allure.  
-…ne faites pas trop d'efforts, compléta-t-elle, bien que son patient ne soit plus là.

Le Colonel Sheppard se dirigea directement vers le bureau de leur leader, entrant sans même prendre la peine de frapper.  
- Colonel, constata Woosley en levant les yeux du rapport qu'il lisait.  
- Mr Woolsey, dit John avec appréhension.  
- Le Docteur Keller vous a autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie ?  
- Pas vraiment, mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre.  
Maintenant qu'il était ici, il avait de sérieux doute quant au contenu de son argumentation. Il était fou d'espérer changer la situation, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les laisser renvoyer Elizabeth sur Terre.  
Woolsey le dévisageait depuis un moment, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien penser son subordonné. John prit une grande inspiration et lança :  
- Je voudrai que vous reconsidériez votre décision à propos du Docteur Weir.  
Le dirigeant soupira imperceptiblement. A l'air agité du Colonel, il avait plus ou moins deviné le sujet qu'ils allaient aborder.  
- Colonel… Cette décision ne dépend pas de moi.  
- Bien sûr que ça dépend de vous ! Vous êtes le chef de cette expédition et un membre du comité de surveillance. Vous n'allez pas simplement la renvoyer sur Terre alors que sa propre mère la croit morte !  
- She…  
- Jackson a bien réintégrer SG-1 ! Carson a put rester dans Pégase !  
- Sheppard, je comprends ce que vous ressentez.  
- Non, dit John en secouant la tête. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.  
Il releva la tête et revint à la charge, bien décidé à ne pas laisser tomber :  
- Vous lui devez bien ça après tout ce que vous lui avait fait subir par le passé. Est-ce que vous savez le nombre de fois où elle a pensé à démissionner ? Parce que vous lui mettiez tout sur le dos ! Après tout ce que vous lui avez fait subir !  
-Sheppard…  
- Et ce qu'elle a sacrifié pour venir nous sauver !  
Il se tut enfin. Woolsey le détailla du regard, troublé.  
- Je ferais ce que je pourrais, mais je ne vous promets rien.  
- Merci Mr Woolsey.

**A**

John passa la porte du balcon et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'Elizabeth. Il avait sut exactement où la trouver, ce balcon où elle avait prit l'habitude de venir réfléchir en contemplant les vagues s'échouer sur les berges de la cité. La nouvelle experte en langage Ancien se tourna vers lui et sourit. Tous deux étaient soulagés que le Comité ait finalement décidé qu'elle était indispensable ici. Sheppard s'avança et vint s'accouder à la balustrade.  
- J'avais presque oublié à quel point c'était beau, dit Elizabeth en désignant la mer et les étoiles scintillantes.  
John se tourna vers elle, constatant que chaque détail était gravé en lui pour toujours, il n'avait rien oublié d'Elizabeth Weir. L'avoir à nouveau en face de lui, et savoir qu'elle resterait ici, lui procurait plus de sensations qu'il n'aurait put les ordonner. Il sourit à son tour.  
- Je suis heureux que vous restiez…  
- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de vous avoir tous retrouvé.  
Elizabeth plongea son regard dans les yeux noisettes du Colonel, le message était clair : c'était _lui_ qu'elle était heureuse de retrouver.  
- Mon travail sera moins éprouvant et je pourrais enfin me consacrer un peu à moi.  
- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, dit soudain John.  
Elizabeth lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Le militaire lui tendit un pot en terre cuite, le pot qu'il lui avait offert à l'occasion de son anniversaire.  
- Vous l'avez gardé ? constata l'ancienne leader, émue au-delà des mots.  
John hocha la tête, et ajouta en la regardant dans les yeux :  
- L'avantage de cette situation c'est que vous n'êtes plus ma supérieure hiérarchique…  
- Et donc, Colonel ? demanda Elizabeth, devinant parfaitement où il voulait en venir.  
Sheppard se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, leur visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètre une situation qui aurait été impossible… avant.  
- Vous m'avez terriblement manqué, souffla-t-il.  
Elizabeth hocha la tête. Les mots ne suffisant pas à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle combla le vide entre eux en faisant ce qu'elle désirait depuis le tout début : embrasser John Sheppard, cet homme généreux et courageux qui n'hésitait pas à braver tous les dangers pour sauver de parfaits inconnus. John posa sa main sur la taille d'Elizabeth, resserrant leur étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un temps indéterminable, sous la pâle lueur des lunes.

**FIN **


End file.
